


盛色 「1」

by GulangX



Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, F/F, 赫海 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulangX/pseuds/GulangX





	盛色 「1」

1.  
“源儿，你说这李东海咋就这么拧呢？跟着我不挺好的嘛，我还能委屈了他不成？”

嘈杂纷乱的酒吧里，李赫宰有一搭没一搭的喝着手里的酒，整个人怪郁闷。

“嗬，他可未必看得上您。” 崔始源乐了，仰脖干下去杯子里最后一口酒，抹了抹嘴，又道“你丫不会真把他当鸭子了吧。”

“嘁——，你他妈当我傻子不成？京城朴家三位继承人，老大朴正洙，老二金英云，他排行老三，他家里叫他小鱼儿，道上都叫他三少。”  
李赫宰嘴皮子都没怎么抬，一口气顺溜儿的吐出一段话。

“咱比不上他朴家那地头蛇势力大，但咱好歹也是个红三代，肯定比他道上混的活的安稳啊，你说这李三儿咋就想不明白这个理儿呢？”  
李赫宰伸手敲敲桌面，“威子，酒给爷满上。”

“哎来了赫少，” 名叫威子的年轻人染着一头绿发，活像个狗尾巴草，毕恭毕敬的把酒给李赫宰倒上，鞠了一躬，“您慢用，有啥事儿再叫咱。”

李赫宰大手一挥，“你忙你的去吧，酒放这儿爷自己倒。”

威子应了一声，把手里的酒放在了桌子上。

“哎，最近咋不见你家金四儿啊？闹别扭了？”  
李赫宰喝口酒润了润喉，问崔始源。

“嗐别提了，” 崔始源一撂杯子，跟个大爷似的往椅背上一靠，烦躁的开口，“他非得去看长颈鹿，我说我没空儿忙，人不乐意了，现在跟云哥在非洲呢。”

他捋了一把头发，把光洁的额头露出来。

“一破长颈鹿有啥可看的非得跑非洲去，动物园里不哪儿哪儿都是。”

李赫宰闻言一乐，幸灾乐祸的道，“我还以为我们源少活的滋润，嘿，你也挺多烦心事儿啊，没比我好哪儿去。”

他拿起酒杯，桌下的脚踹踹崔始源，“来吧干了这杯，我马上到门禁点儿了，再不回去我妈得拿枪崩了我。”

崔始源本来阖上的眼睛打开一条缝瞅了瞅李赫宰，嘴皮子一掀漏出一个不屑的气音，“您可别了吧，好歹我跟我家旭旭已经在一起了，您这儿连个动静儿都没有吧。”   
他举起酒杯，作样儿的跟李赫宰碰了一下，仰头喝下去，又开口道“还门禁，李赫宰我咋不知道你啥时候这么懂事儿了，怕不是去找李东海顺便找个借口把我打发了呗。”

李赫宰嘿嘿一乐，把酒一口干了，道“还是源源了解我啊，” 他冲崔始源挤了下眼睛，“我爸妈要问的话记得帮哥打个掩护。”

崔始源被他搞的一阵恶寒，鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。  
“操，别这样叫我，怪恶心的。”  
然后又挥挥手，赶苍蝇似的，“赶紧走吧您，现在想起你是哥了，不是之前让我结帐的时候了。”

“哎今儿个哥结账！”  
李赫宰掏出钱包甩出一沓纸币，吹了声口哨，“威子过来，结账了。”

威子远远的应了一声，颠儿颠儿的跑过来，双手接过那沓钱。

“结了账剩下的就是你的小费了，” 李赫宰拍拍威子的肩，“好好伺候你源少。”

他冲崔始源努努嘴，“走了啊！”

说罢，径直往酒吧门口去了。

崔始源又倒了一杯酒，斜瞥了一眼往门口走的人影，垂下眸子，轻轻摇了摇头。


End file.
